heroattackwfandomcom-20200213-history
Vulture Hero
The Vulture is a Terran master of hit and run tactics with its frenetic pace and solid DPS. Base Stats Abilities Skill one:'' Spider Mines'' (Q): Allows the Vulture Hero to create Spider Mines. Spider Mines are immobile burrowed units that automatically unburrow and attack enemy ground units within a range of 3. Spider Mines suicide upon attack and deal 36 (+3.6 per level) splash damage to nearby enemy units. The life of Spider Mines scale with the hero's level. The hero requires a Spider Mine charge to use this ability and can carry up to 3 charges. *Rank 1: 40 energy cost, hero gains 1 charge every 16 seconds. *Rank 2: 30 energy cost, hero gains 1 charge every 12 seconds. *Rank 3: 20 energy cost, hero gains 1 charge every 8 seconds. Spider Mines have a base health of 25 and a movement speed of 13.5. Skill two:'' Vulture Jump (W): Allows the Vulture Hero to jump into the air and land at target location. All enemy units in the path of the jump take damage equal to the Vulture Hero's attack damage. In addition, the Vulture Hero may attack air units while in the air. ''Does not require vision to use. *Rank 1: 40 energy cost and 10 second cooldown. *Rank 2: 30 energy cost and 7 second cooldown. *Rank 3: 20 energy cost and 5 second cooldown. Skill three: Fragmentation Grenades (E): Gives the Vulture Hero a small chance to fire 2 fragmentation grenades instead of one for each attack. *Passive *Rank 1: 12.5% chance to fire two fragmentation grenades. *Rank 2: 25% chance to fire two fragmentation grenades. *Rank 3: 37.5% chance to fire two fragmentation grenades. Skill four: Ion Thrusters ®: Increases the Vulture Hero's movement speed. *Passive *Rank 1: +18% movement speed. *Rank 2: +36% movement speed. *Rank 3: +54% movement speed. Ultimate: Cerberus Mines (T): Allows the vulture hero to passively create spider mines. *Passive *Rank 1: The hero creates 1 free spider mine every 24 seconds. *Rank 2: The hero creates 1 free spider mine every 12 seconds. Tips *Use your speed. If you see a weak hero in a nearby lane try to go for the snipe. *Strafe those melee heroes. *Jumping at air heroes can be surprisingly effective, especially with the 15% attack speed increase which (if you jump and land within shooting range) will give you two full attacks instead of one. *Buying Lockdown can make you even tougher to escape and help slow down backdoors. Builds Hero harassment/general build #Jump/Speed L1 #Jump/Speed L1 #Speed L2 #Frag L1 #Speed L3 #Frag L2 #Frag L3 #Jump L2 #Jump L3 #Mines L1 #Mines L2 #Mines L3 #Cerberus L1 #Cerberus L2 #Stats x6 Farm Build (vs terran and zerg in specific matchups only) #Mines (Zerg, 1 shot at this level), Speed (Terran) #Speed (Zerg), Mines (Terran) #Mines (Zerg), Mines (Terran, 1 shot at this level) #Speed L2 #Mines L3 #Speed L3 #Cerberus L1 #Jump L1 #Frag L1 #Frag L2 #Frag L3 #Jump L2 #Jump L3 #Cerberus L2 #Stats x6 Category:Heroes Category:Terran Heroes